


A Merienda Together

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [32]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Napping, Nicknames, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anon on Tumblr: "May I request a fluffy scenario with Katakuri deciding to share his merienda one day with his wife and they just relax together and eat donuts. And after eating she gets sleepy and curls up on his chest (she's normal sized) and falls asleep? Give the best boy ALL the love and cuddles!!"
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	A Merienda Together

Katakuri wasn't used to sharing his merienda with anyone, but he had a feeling that he would enjoy spending this relaxing time with his wife. As he looked down at her comfortably sitting in his lap and offering up a large donut to him, both of her arms outstretched, he gave her a small unseen smile as he took her little gift. "I can reach for them myself, you know," he said quietly, leaning back against the mochi "bed" he had made. 

"Yeah, I know," she replied, licking some powdered sugar that had covered her hands with a dusty layer of white. She broke a chocolate glazed donut the size of her head in half and took a few bites, and let out a small "Mmm" in a delighted voice. "Oh Kata, this one's got chocolate  _ inside _ it, too!" After she finished her half of the luxuriously sweet donut, she leaned forward and held up the other half for him to try; she knew that he'd already finished scarfing down the food she'd just given him, so his hands--after licking them clean, of course--were free.

Instead of simply taking it from her, Kata decided to be a bit more bold than usual. He was always less inhibited and more indulgent during his meriendas, and with that came an urge to be a bit more mischievous than he would ever be outside of his mochi shrine. He leaned his body forward, and ____ felt him moving behind her while she rested her back against his stomach. When she looked up in confusion, she saw Katakuri bending his head down towards her before feeling his lips on either side of her hands. He took the donut between his fanged teeth and ate it in one bite, and ____ could hear a satisfied purr rumbling from his chest as he savored the chocolate pastry. When he leaned back again to lay down, she laughed and curled up against him as she reached for a nearby jelly donut to eat while in his lap. 

"I take it you enjoyed that one, then?" Kata let out a muffled "M-hm" in reply, and ____ tilted her head up to see that Kata now had not one, but  _ five  _ gigantic donuts in his mouth at the same time. She burst out laughing and was only able to quiet herself when she started to bite into her own donut, still giggling while she ate it. Kata blushed, embarrassed by her laughing until he heard her snort and say, "That was  _ adorable _ ."

He swallowed the sugary mass and raised an eyebrow at her. "It was?" He wasn't used to being called 'adorable', not even when he was a child... _ especially  _ when he was a child.

She looked up at him after finishing her donut, her stomach aching a bit from how hard she had laughed and the total amount of donuts she'd eaten. "Are you kidding? You looked like a little chipmunk, with your cheeks all filled up like that," she replied with a grin. "Well...not a  _ little  _ chipmunk, but...you know what I mean." She licked a stray bit of dried glaze off of her lower lip and rested her head against Kata's torso, and Kata noticed that her eyelids were a bit heavy; he was very experienced with the drowsy phase that comes after the wave of sugary pleasure during his own meriendas. "Do you want a mochi pillow?" ___ yawned and nodded, and he moved his hand towards her to create a small mochi cushion she could rest her head on. She pressed her cheek against the squishy, subtly sweet-scented pillow and smiled as her eyes started to close. Feeling a bit sleepy himself, Katakuri lay completely flat on his mochi bed and closed his eyes. Before drifting off completely, he draped one of his large arms around ____'s body to prevent her from slipping or falling off of his chest. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he heard ____ murmur something in a soft, drowsy voice.

"....D'you think I could call you that?"

Kata opened his eyes a bit, wondering what she was talking about. "Call me what, love?"

"Chipmunk," she replied, shuffling a bit and resting one of her hands on top of his massive fingers. "Y'know, as a nickname, like when you call me Sprinkle." She brushed her thumb over his skin, and Kata was grateful that her eyes were closed; she couldn't see how red his face was. "Only when we're alone, though, I promise."

Kata mirrored the way she caressed him by resting his other hand on her back and gently ran his thumb up and down her shoulders. "...Yes," he said finally, barely able to hide the way he had nearly stammered out his reply. "I wouldn't mind that."

____ yawned again and she smiled with her eyes closed, unaware that Kata was doing the same. "Good...Love you, Chipmunk...Zzzzz…." Her soft breaths lulled Katakuri back to sleep, but not before he quietly murmured to her one more time. 

"Love you, Sprinkle."

**Author's Note:**

> I had donuts this morning; one raspberry jelly-filled, one with a chocolate glaze, and two donut holes. They were quite good. If I could have eaten them (and a few dozen more) with Katakuri while we cuddled together though, that would have been pretty dope. Just saying.


End file.
